The Death of Amelia Pond
by silvercircuit
Summary: ...and how it affected the two most important men in her life, I suppose.  Only rated for a couple swears.
1. Anger!

Because this is the sort of thing that comes into my head while I'm supposed to be paying attention in English class.

* * *

><p>I wrote this before series six aired, so that's when it takes place. In between five and six.<p>

* * *

><p>THE DEATH OF AMELIA POND<p>

The day of Amelia Pond's funeral, it was a clear, bright, warm summer day. Rory hated it. The sun should not have been allowed to shine on such a dark day. He took a deep breath as he dressed. "Ready or not," he whispered to himself.

He wasn't exactly sure how he managed it – telling everyone on Earth that Amy was dead, without actually telling them how it happened. But everyone came, and no one questioned it, and Rory shook hands with and hugged more people than he could ever imagine, without taking in one bit of it. He was still numb with shock.

But there was one man who should have been there – who _had_ to be there – who was not. And by the end of the night, when Rory had stayed at the cemetery longer than anyone else, he was ticked off.

When the sun set and left it a cold, heartless night, Rory turned to leave, tearing his eyes away from the sheer marble headstone for the first time in hours. Out of the corner of his eye, movement caught his attention – a tall, thin, raggedy man in a vintage suit and a horrible bow tie.

"Doctor – DOCTOR!" Rory yelled, breaking into a run as the man bolted from the cemetery.

Rory dodged tombstones and flowers and people, gaining every second, right until the Doctor escaped into the TARDIS and tried to pull the door shut. But Rory, fueled by anger and adrenaline, was too strong and yanked the door out of the Doctor's grip.

"Oh. Hello, Rory. Fancy seeing you here," the Doctor said weakly. He turned quickly and busied himself with the TARDIS's controls.

"Don't you pull that nonchalant shit with me," Rory said angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I… well, it's Amy's funeral…"

"You're damn right it is! And you are LATE!"

"I just, you know, lost track of time."

"Lost track of… you're a bloody TIME LORD! You drive a fucking TIME MACHINE!"

The Doctor winced. Rory had never seemed so riled before, and it kind of frightened him. "Rory, I know, and believe me, I am so sorry…"

"_Sorry_?" Rory repeated incredulously. "Oh, you're _sorry_! Well, that makes everything better then, doesn't it? We'll just dig Amy back up, go on some more adventures, it'll all be bloody grand!"

"Rory…"

"It's your fault, Doctor, it's your fucking fault she's dead!" Rory said heatedly. He brandished his finger like a gun in the Doctor's face. "Who the hell do you think you are, showing up at her funeral?"

The Doctor took a step back, eyeing Rory's finger warily. "Now, Rory, you're messing your story up… am I allowed to be at the funeral or not?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Rory yelled, waving his arms around like a madman. "She's _dead_, Doctor, Amy's dead, and you think you can just still waltz around like you own the whole fucking universe, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"I never…" The Doctor swallowed hard, choking back a retort and taking back another step.

"She trusted you, Doctor, she trusted you more than she ever trusted me, and you let her down!"

"I tried, Rory, don't you think I tried to save her?" the Doctor pleaded. "There was nothing I could do!"

Rory cast his glance frantically around the TARDIS. "You could go back! You could change it, make sure she never went to that rally in the first place…"

"You know I can't do that."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" Rory shouted.

The Doctor shrank back in alarm from the look of sheer ire on Rory's face. "I can't, Rory, I can't."

"I've died at least six times, and I've always come back! Why can't you do the same for her?"

"You know, Rory, this has happened before to me! My companions… sometimes they die, and…"

"So you just pick up humans when you feel like it and wait until they bite the dust to get some more?" Rory snapped.

"No! That is not true, Rory, you know I care about all of you!" the Doctor said quickly. "It's just… there are some things a Time Lord can't change…"

"Oh, because the death of Amelia Pond is so fucking important to the rest of the world?" Rory said desperately.

"It is to you," the Doctor said quietly.

"And it should be to you, too!" Rory yelled. He shoved the Doctor into the wall.

The Doctor lost track of what Rory was saying in the great alarm that was coursing through his two hearts. He never would have expected Rory to explode like this, but then again, the Doctor knew firsthand the violent extent of a man in love.

Speaking of a man in love… without warning, for the Doctor had been lost in his own mind, he found Rory's lips pressed against his own, and the Doctor was thoroughly confused.


	2. Confusion?

Rory and the Doctor sat side by side, though far apart, on the steps. Neither of them spoke for a long while. Occasionally the Doctor would fiddle with his bow tie, or Rory would run a hand through his hair, but neither of them spoke.

Several times, the Doctor turned to Rory, opening his mouth to say something, but the words always died on their way up his throat, and they would resume the silence.

On the seventh time the Doctor turned to Rory to speak, the latter cut him off.

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you mean, you don't know?"

"I just… I don't know!"

"What about Amy?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you love her."

"Yea, I did."

"But you…"

"I know."

The Doctor resumed not looking at Rory. Rory took a deep breath.

"Doctor, I kind of love you."

The Doctor nodded. "You kind of love me," he repeated slowly.

"But I also kind of hate you."

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly. "Yes. Yes, of course." Well, he also knew firsthand the extent of someone who hated him. He stood abruptly, straightening his bow tie one more time. "Right! So, where are we going now?"

Rory looked confused. "What?"

"We'll just set it on random, shall we?" the Doctor mused. He turned back to Rory. "Well? Are you ready or not?"

Despite everything, Rory grinned. "Ready, Doctor."

* * *

><p>So, yea. That was kind of a horrible ending. But after the first part (which was the part I envisioned in my head during English), I really had no idea where to go… so I just… ended.<p>

Also, just to note, this was kind of inspired by this video: youtube (dot ) com (slash ) watch?v=k1Q-ERpbooM

=P


End file.
